Kitchen
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: I lost my parents...then I lost my grandfather...and now my grandmother. I somehow ended up living with Ryoma Echizen. Why does he seem so familiar? Even my best friend knows something! But what? RyomaXReena - Up for Adoption ! -
1. Prologue

Kitchen Part

A/N: This is the revised edition…I'm not sure if it will better, but I hope it will!

Prologue

The kitchen, it's one of my favourite places in the world. No matter where or what kind, as long as it's a place of cooking, then its fine with me. I like kitchens, especially ones that are a mess…it's strange, isn't it? I mean, looking at a dirty kitchen, I glanced to see the oil-splattered gas burner, the scraps on the floor…Looking at the stars twinkling outside, glittering, looking close together when they could well be light years away. It makes me have only one word in which it could be described as; lonely. At least…in a kitchen like this…it feels a lot better then being alone.

At times I always say to myself that 'if I had a choice in where I could spend my last moments on earth, it would definitely be in a kitchen. Whether the setting is cold and I'm all alone or whether it is warm and someone is there with me, I'll face death straight in the eye and keep my nerve! If it's a kitchen I'll think "how good".

Before the Echizen family took me in, every one of my nights were spent in the kitchen. I couldn't seem to sleep ever since my grandmother had died. One morning at about dawn, I had woken up to find some kind of comfort, a place that I could sleep. It ended up being beside the refrigerator.

My parents –my name is Reena Yuki– both died when I was about 3 so I was brought up by my grandparents. I was half-way through elementary school (Yr 3) when my grandfather had died and just a while ago, my grandmother had died.

When my grandmother had died, I was in full shock…at her funeral I was too deep in my thoughts to even shed a tear…I kept on having flashbacks…on how my mother cared for me, how my father used to carry me on his strong, reassuring arms…Everything that was joyful was now a pain to remember. Everyone that was related to me –blood wise– was now gone…I _**am**_ all alone.

Three days after my grandmother's funeral I was still dazed. But it seemed that no one had noticed…

Here I am, Reena Yuki, high school freshmen, insecure and already having a reckless try at sleep…I guess it's called 'puberty'.

Resting my eyes, I thought of a song that I had created when I was a child.

'_In this room, when I am feeling really down_

_All I need to see is your smile_

_After all I'm not an Angel_

_I don't want to smile foolishly, after all_

_Feelings like this make me feel lonely_

_I hope to see the face of my friends_

_I guess the future is unknown, but I'm sure of today_

_I believe that with that I can change, if not a little_

_Will I be able to see it? Able to see an angel's wings someday…'_

"_That's great, Reena!" a voice in my mind said._

_I can't remember who said it; all I remember is that that person was very important to me. A long time ago…too long ago…_

TBC…

A/N: Hope you like the prologue. The song is from 'Angelic Layer', the title of the song is 'I Cannot Be An Angel', its Ringo Seto's song. I have changed Reena's personality from the original…Hope she's better.

Janen!!

ReenaYuki-hime


	2. An Unexpected Visit

Kitchen

Kitchen

A/N: The original story, 'Kitchen', by 'Banana Yoshimoto', most of the characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi, the creator of 'Prince of Tennis'. I reserve the rights to Reena Yuki, her family, etc!! Ryoma can be OOC! Ryoma is a freshman in high school, Yr 10, in Seishun Gakuen. Reena is in the same year and class as him.

Chapter 1:An Unexpected Visit

It was a warm Sunday afternoon and I was multitasking; trying to sort out my musical notes, because I was a singer/musician, and looking through a list of vacant apartments.

Moving took a lot of energy and time, and considering I woke up about an hour ago, this wouldn't be easy.

_Ding Dong!_

I was still in my sleepwear and I hadn't brushed my hair yet. Snapping out of my thoughts I rushed to the door, undid the latch and opened the door…and standing there was him…Ryoma Echizen, our school's tennis prodigy.

"Uh…Hi, thanks for your help the other day." I said. My face indicating the words 'rather-surprised' would've been an understatement.

"Iie, betsuni…" Came his reply, he seemed distracted.

Looking at a bush that wasn't supposed to be there, I heard a rustling noise come out of it.

"I think there's something in that bush…" I said pointing to it. "I'll get a chase it, or what ever it is, out of there."

"Don't be so hasty!" Two people said from inside the bush. Ryoma's eyebrow was twitching an awful lot; it seems he knew exactly who was there.

Grabbing a coat, because I was in my pyjamas (I don't wear lingerie), I walked over to the bush. I could hear Ryoma sigh he before went to the bush.

"Oyaji, Ryoga, if you were coming, why did you ask me to ask?" Ryoma said. A frown was plastered on his face.

"Ask what? I _AM _here you know. This better be good, or I'm going inside." I said annoyed.

Suddenly two people jumped out of the bush. There was a man in about his late 30's and someone who looked like an older version of Ryoma.

The older of the two had dark brown hair and was wearing a muddy-brown kimono that revealed his, hairy, chest and wearing a bandana to probably make him look incognito, though it didn't work. The other had dark emerald hair, quite like Ryoma's, and was wearing one of your everyday track-suit.

"If you must know," the Ryoma look-alike, who was probably 'Ryoga', started, dusting dirt from his trousers, his eyes closed. "We came to ask you to stay over at our residence for…"

"For as long as you want!" the man, who I guessed was Ryoma's 'oyaji', exclaimed cheerfully, waving his arm in the air.

"Why in the world should I do that? I hardly know you. Who are you, anyway?" I answered, eying the man from head to toe.

"My name is Nanjiroh Echizen and I'm the father of that guy over there." He said, pointing to Ryoma. "And that guy over there (points at the Ryoma look-alike) is, Ryoga Echizen, my adopted son.

"Waste of time, I'm going back inside, don't follow me in or I'll phone the police, harasser!"

"Eh?! Hime-chan! You're mean!"

"And you're a man that acts like he's still a teenager and is probably a pervert (Ryoga snickered at this comment) too." I said as I walking to the door.

"How about his, if he annoys you, you can hit him on the head with a frying. How about it? Deal?" Ryoga asked.

"Hmm…Hard to pass…" I mumbled, by now I was at the door.

"You won't have to pay rent, just cook." Ryoma said. Judging from the look on his face, he was probably wondering what he did to deserve to have such an annoying father.

"Ok…deal…I'll get changed, wait for me here."

"Hai! Hime!" Nanjiroh said enthusiastically, once again, raising his hand in the air.

"Stop it, I'm _not _a princess, and I'm only coming because I need a place to stay."

"Understandable…" Ryoma said, messaging his temples.

"Hurry!" Ryoga yelled.

I stepped inside my apartment and got changed into a simple mint-blue tee-shirt and a pair of ¾ jeans. _I wonder if I'll actually be able to hit him with a frying pan. _I thought while getting changed. _I hope I do. _

Once I got changed, I grabbed a backpack and stuffed some garments, my school uniform and some other things like a toothbrush, toothpaste, etc… By the time I finished, the whole back pack was full.

Carrying my things, I made sure all the lights were off, made sure a few things were in order and then walked out the door and locked it.

"That took a long time!" Ryoga and Nanjiroh exclaimed while waving their arms.

_Are they really related Ryoma? _I asked myself. "Come on, I don't have all day!" I said, my hands on my hips. "Come on! Or I'll have to reconsider."

"Yes." The trio said in unison.

With them three leading the way, I felt somewhat…anxious. It was the first time I went to someone else's house, aside from my best friend's, Yuzuki Akatsuki, house.

I was too deep in my thoughts that I failed to notice that we were at their house, causing me to bump into Ryoga.

"Ow…That hurt…" I said rubbing my forehead, which was what hit his back.

"Welcome to the Echizen Residence." Nanjiroh, Ryoma and Ryoga exclaimed…well two out of the three shouted, the other just talked in normal speech.

I sweat-dropped at their antics…Which reminded me, why isn't Ryoma's mother living here? Or was she out working abroad? I decided that it was better to ask (it took 5 seconds to decide whether or not to ask).

"Hey, where is your mother, Ryoma?" I asked, nonchalantly, while they took me inside the two-story building.

"My mother…died in a car accident a few months before I turned 10." Ryoma stated. His voice was devoid of any emotion.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know." I apologised. I knew how it felt to lose someone as important as a mother. Heck I was the only one in my family tree!

"Iie, betsuni." He said, walking to, where I thought was, his room.

Taking my shoes off and placing them in a corner, I asked where the kitchen was.

"Just down the hall to the right." Nanjiroh said.

Following his directions, I found that the kitchen was mess…I sweat-dropped. "My work is cut out for me." I grumbled. There were 4 bags of rubbish, luckily they were all tied, several food scraps and some other unidentified-smelling-objects.

"Sorry about its condition…we sort of don't cook." Ryoga said, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"Obviously…" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes in the process. "I'll start cleaning…" Hastily getting a broom, from who knows where, and stuffed it in a corner, to be used later.

I took out some gloves that Ryoga had left on the table (they were disposable gloves) taking use of my hands, I started cleaning up the whole place…

To Be Continued!

A/N: It's longer…and maybe a bit better…I'm slowly finishing a chapter per day! Stay tuned for the next edited chapter!

ReenaYuki-hime


	3. Settling In

Kitchen

Kitchen

A/N: Questions will be answered via the PM or story, depending on what it is. Reena has gone under full personality change…

Chapter 2: Settling In

It took 3 hours and 30 minutes of scrubbing, sweeping, wiping and washing to make that kitchen look like, at least, a decent kitchen. "What pain in the ass!" I swore if I had to do this often, then I would leave in 5 seconds flat.

Hearing footsteps, I turned around to see that the three stooges were coming to 'inspect' the kitchen.

"Hi, guys, you're just in time! I finished cleaning now, so what do you want for dinner?" I asked, I was happy that it was all done.

"Traditional Japanese cuisine." Ryoma said, leaving Nanjiroh and Ryoga sweat-dropping

"Sure thing." I said, washing my hands 3 times over with soap. "I think I saw some fish in the freezer…and there's still some uncooked rice left…" I mumbled, looking for the said items. "How did you guys manage here? It was a dump!"

"We had…take-out…" Ryoga said, looking away.

"Figures," I said, taking out the frying pan and lighting the gas stove, I added some oil and started frying the fish because they were only fillets and didn't need to be cut.

After 45 minutes, I had made some fried gyoza, miso soup, steamed an assortment of vegies, made some tempura and boiled some tea. The rice was also ready by the time I finished. Laying out the food in the plates/bowls, I saw that the three of them had already been waiting in the dining room…

_You'd think they hadn't had a home-cooked meal before! Oh, but then again, they probably hadn't in a long time…_ I thought while placing each of their meals in front of them.

"Ittadakimasu." We all said, in unison.

Dinner was awfully quiet, which was surprising, and I decided to break the silence. "Ryoma, I thought you had Tomoka Osakada for a girlfriend. Why can't you just invite her over to cook?" I asked suspicious of why he would, he and his family, ask me to stay over. _I know she can cook, so why can't he invite her?_

"She's not my girlfriend and it was his idea." Ryoma pointed to Nanjiroh.

"Well then, Nan- er Mr Echizen, why did you invite me?"

"You'll know why…when the time comes." He said with a straight face, making me raise an eyebrow.

_And what the hell does that mean?_ Sighing, I let go of the subject. _But I can see why Ryoma doesn't want to invite Tomoka over, she is a little eccentric. No, she's a crazed fan-girl…_

"Jeez," I said before finishing the rest of my dinner. "Gochirosama…"

Getting up I asked, "Oh, by the way, where is the room I'll be staying at?"

"I'll show you." Ryoma got up and directed me upstairs, leading me to a vacant room.

I followed him; I wanted to say something but didn't know where to start. "Thanks for letting me stay. Why did you ask me to stay anyway? I mean, I'm grateful for it and all but I don't see a reason you invited me."

"I find you interesting."

I blushed… "Interesting? What kind of reason is that?" I asked, trying to hide my blushing and confusion and seemed to be working.

"Hmm…I feel that I know you…and Oyaji seems to know about this."

"So I'm just a tool to you…man, I'm starting to watch too much Naruto…" I mumbled, sighing at the last sentence.

"That's not what I meant…never mind. This is your room." He said pointing to it, I walked in the room and deciding it was okay, I dumped my stuff in the corner (I had a habit of stuffing things in corners). "Oh and…please try not to cause a ruckus, Miss Shirayuki."

Surprised, I turned my head around. "What? Why are you calling me that?" I asked, although yes, that was who I am…partially but at the moment I was Reena Yuki, no one else.

"It's true though, isn't it?"

"Uh…yes and what do you plan to do with that information? No, better yet, how _did _you get that type of info?" I asked turning my whole body toward him, raising an eye brow.

"Better tell you…I've been, no we've being keeping track of you for a while…since 5th grade…Also, I had Inui-senpai gather more information for me." Ryoma said, he had a sad type of face on. _And ended up trying his juice for a week but it was worth it, in the end…_Thinking about it, it sent him shivers down his spine.

"Ok…but _why_?" I emphasized the last word, just to make it clear.

"(sigh) because…I wanted to do you a favour, okay?"

"I guess…" I didn't press for more information because I was tired, couldn't bother and even if I did, I'm sure if I did I wouldn't find out anything. _I feel like I should know him…or is that just my imagination?_ I shrugged it off, and lied on the bed. By the time I was on the bed, Ryoma was already gone and he probably went to his room. _He's such a pain in the ass…yet I can't help but feel a certain nostalgia towards him…I can't be like this! I have school tomorrow and I have to make 4 boxed lunches as well as breakfast! I guess Mr Pervy will just have to buy some things for me._

"He he…" I laughed evilly…my head was full of thoughts on how to make Nanjiroh suffer through shopping. _I actually have nothing much against him, though…oh well, guess I'm just becoming sadistic…_

The night was calm and quiet…

The night calm, quiet  
A new beginning starts now  
Peaceful night, it blooms…

To be continued…

A/N: The last paragraph is a 'Haiku' poem I made up. Haiku consists of 17 syllables with 5 on the first line, 7 on the second and another 5 on the last/third line (Yu can find more information if you look it up). Please review to tell me what you think (of this story)!


	4. School: Part 1

Kitchen

Kitchen

A/N: I'm cutting down the chapters, but that just means it will be longer! Please enjoy the story and review! (-) I'm sort of taking my time…Oh; let's just pretend that Reena has been introduced to Karupin (Ryoma's cat) already…Alternate title: The chapter that decided to never end. Kidding…

THANKS A LOT AMBER! (-)

_Thoughts or emphasis! _

"_Flashbacks"_

_**Emphasis in thoughts/flashbacks**_

Chapter 3: School: Part 1

It was 5:30am when I woke up the next day…

"How come I seem to be waking earlier then usual these days?" I mumbled. I looked around my room again…_I better have a shower and get changed for school_, I thought_. I wonder if I brought my towel…_Wondering my eyes around the room, I noticed there was a, seemingly, clean towel. I grabbed it, laid out my school uniform on the bed and went towards the bathroom.

Turning on the shower head, I stepped in…I thought of how nice it would to be water, just flowing on and then every once in a while turn to ice then melt back into place. What a nice thought.

"If that could happen, I would the happiest person in this world…" I mumbled, sighing. "Emphasis on the '_if'…_"

"_Reena! You know that you're too deep, you know that?" That voice, one of kindness and innocence but at the same time arrogance, asked._

"_Hmm? It's __**your **__fault if you don't understand!" I said._

"_Meanie…" The owner of the voice pouted…_

"What is it with me and flashbacks? They're such a pain sometimes…" I mumbled, in the middle of my shower. _It's about 5:45am; I think…better get out of this shower but it's __**so **__warm! _I managed to force myself into the cold (not really, just out of the shower) and hurried back to the room and started changing. The Seishun Senior High School (Seigaku, Senior High) uniform wasn't as bad as the middle school uniform; it had the same colour scheme to that of the Seigaku Tennis Regulars uniform (both Junior high and Senior high wore the same outfit, just that the type of blue on the uniform was different). It had a knee-long pleated light-blue skirt, a white blouse with a light-blue (in colour) sailor-style collar and a red bow on the front of the blouse.

"I'm going to need to get ready for school…hmm…" I packed a mini Japanese-English dictionary, my chequered light blue and white pencil case, the key for my locker, school diary, math books and some other things that I stuff my bag with like some band-aid's, random manga books, etc.

_I really do have a habit of bringing too much…oh well, old habits die hard._

"I guess it's time to get cooking…" I mumbled, for the 4th time today in 45 minutes. _I sure do mumble a lot…_

Walking to the kitchen, I washed the rice and cooked it in the rice cooker. "I guess I'll make some steamed fish and fried eggs for breakfast…And I'll make a boxed lunch so we can it later…" There I started mumbling what I could make.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In my boxed lunch I made some octopus-shaped wieners, sweet egg omelette, fried chicken, sweet and sour pork, a rice ball filled with chocolate spread, fried rice and a small insulated jar full of green tea with loads of sugar and milk (I wasn't a fan of bitter things).

In the Echizen's I made it a 'tennis' theme. Half the lunch was made to look like tennis court with a layer of rice seasoned with soy sauce on the bottom then a layer of a fried egg, hidden by two layers of seaweed; the lines were made by rice. I even made a net by weaving some squid that I had to slice to make it even, it was supported by toothpicks. The other half supported steamed vegetables and fried chicken mixed in with white sauce and each had a rice ball that covered a quarter of the box.

For Ryoga, I made a tennis ball and used food colouring to make it green. For Nanjiroh I made another tennis ball because the thought of trying to make an underwear-shaped rice ball was creepy. And for Ryoma, I made him a Himalayan-cat-head-shaped rice ball.

Ryoga's had some 'orange ponta', Nanjiroh had some 'coffee' and I gave Ryoma some 'grape ponta'.

I steamed the fish while I made the box lunches and it Nanjiroh had cooked the rice for me so it was easily prepared. When I finished making our lunch I prepared breakfast. I made some sweet chicken and corn soup, fried eggs and some dumplings to accompany the steamed fish.

By the time I finished all this it was 7:10am and so I asked Nanjiroh to wake Ryoga up and asked where Ryoma's room was located in this house so I could wake him up. Before he told me where Ryoma's he sniggered at me and said "What a lucky boy…if only he focused on other things beside tennis."

**BANG!!**

"Just tell me where _his _room is and you _won't_ experience **more **pain, **Got **_**it?**_" I said threatening him with a frying pan from no where.

"Hai…hai…" he said, rubbing his sore head (it's a wonder he didn't get any brain damage). "It's at top, the end on the right…"

"Thank you." I said before going to those said directions.

I knocked on his door, just to see if he was already awake, and since there was no answer, I opened the door and went inside. There on the bed was Ryoma…with 'innocent' plastered on his facial expression, along with Karupin, I think, I'd swear he looked _exactly_ like a little kid…I stared at him for about a few minutes before realising that I had to wake him up.

I firmly placed my hand on his shoulders and began to shake him a little.

"Hey, wake up!"

The only reply I got was a grunt.

"I SAID, WAKE UP ALREADY, DAMN IT!!" I shouted, in his ear but just loud enough to wake him and not Karupin.

That clearly woke him up and he had an expression simular to this: (0.0) and he groggily sat up. Although my efforts of trying **not** wake Karupin up, Ryoma destroyed it completely by getting up abruptly.

"Wha-"

"Just get ready for school," I started, closing my eyes as I turned around. "You _do _have tennis practice, right?" If it weren't for the fact that I was closing my eyes, I would've rolled them.

"Aa…"

"Then hurry, breakfast is ready and your lunch is on the table."

"Do I have to wake up early?" Ryoma whined.

"Yes." It was a simple reply but it was very firm. I walked out of the room but the way he said that question…it reminded me of something or should I say, someone.

"_Do I have to?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Your mean Reena!"_

"_Aha…"_

_I really am having too many flashbacks…damn it! I hate this I don't need to-_

**Slam!**

Because I was thinking and not watching where I was going, I ended up crashing into Ryoma from behind (because he wasn't looking at where he was going as well, it is kind of hard when your eyes are closed…) me.

"Sorry…I…" Looking at how we landed…let's just say it wasn't too comfortable, with him on top of me and his arms holding mine into place…

_I must be blushing new shades of red by now…oh crap!_

3…

2…

1…

"I never knew…so you are interested in girls…he he…"

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE SUCH THE PLAYBOY SEISHOUNEN!"

"How…when the hell did _you _get here?" I was amazing because my 'you' sounded more like 'pervert', or somewhere on those lines.

"Che…" Was all Ryoma said before got off of me.

Hastily I got up and went down the stairs to the dining room to eat my breakfast. "Come on! You're going to be late if you don't eat now!"

"Ah…"

"(Snickers) Hai…"

"Yeah…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was a bit quiet, meaning it was full of half the people there laughing, snickering or doing the former while rolling on the floor…

"**WILL YOU STOP THAT! DO YOU WANT TO GET HIT WITH A FRYING PAN?!**"

"(Laughs) I…no that's ok…"

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At School the Gates…

Just to make sure that no one would guess to where I stayed last night (cough Echizen Residence cough) so we both went to different entrances to the school, we also had to go different for the convenience of them (Ryoma went to the east side entrance, where the courts are located, and I went to the north side entrance, which was near my locker).

Walking up the stairs towards my locker, I put on my 'ice-cold' personality charade. I had a habit of not wanting to get close to people one, I don't like the thought of attending their funeral if they died before and two, I never had experience in the 'comforting' department. But I somehow managed to get a best friend who was eccentric at times but loyal, thus I was loyal to her.

Opening my locker, I glanced at my schedule…

(Monday)

8:30am: Form, Room 102, **Mr Waddell**

Period 1: 8:40am: Computer Tech, Room 111, **Mr Tenkawa**

_**10 Minute break**_

Period 2: 9:40am: Mathematics, Room G03, **Mr Tanabe**

_**10 Minute break**_

Period 3: 10:40am: Mathematics, Room G03, **Mr Tanabe**

_**10 Minute Break**_

Period 4: 11:40 am: Physical Education, Racquet Sports, Basketball Courts, **Ms Jounouchi**

Period 5: 12:40pm: Physical Education, Racquet Sports, Basketball Courts, **Ms Jounouchi**

_**Lunch 1:30pm-2pm**_

Period 6: 2:05pm: Elective, Yr 10 Art, Room G24, **Mrs Sakurai**

_**10 Minute Break**_

Period 7: 3:05pm: CORE (It's like a 'homeroom' class), English (Spelling and Vocabulary), Room 127, **Mr Mototsuwa**

3:10pm: Form, Room 102, **Mr Waddell**

_3:20 End of day_

_(Club Activity: N/A)_

"Good morning, Reena."

Turning around, I saw my friend, Yuzuki Akatsuki, greeting me. Yuzuki had chalk light blue hair and chalky violet eyes. Yuzuki (as I have mentioned earlier) was eccentric…and sometimes just random…It's a wonder why I put up with her, but I do.

"Good morning, Yuzuki." I said, looking at her. It seemed ready for class as she had her books with her.

"So…are you really living with Ryoma?"

"Still morning and you're interrogating me…You catch on quite quickly, Yuzuki.

"It runs in the family, Reena. So tell me _every_ single detail!"

"Sure but there's nothing to tell…Alright it started…"

Then I told her every detail. I trusted her as a friend and she is the type of person you can trust but never tell her if you had a crush on someone, she will tell it a year later to other classmates and ultimately embarrass you. She is also a master in computer programs, hacking and gaming, despite the way she acts. Her grades are average and her strengths lie within sports and computing. It's weird because those subjects are total opposites…

"So he's a stalker? I wouldn't to be in your shoes…"

"What is it with you and the word 'stalker'?!"

"Meh…"

"Geez…why do I put up with you again?" I asked while organising my books.

"I don't know."

"That _wasn't _the answer I was hoping to hear."

"Meh…"

"Aha."

"I know! How about his family history! You know, he might have seen you in one of your concerts! I'll do a _full-scale_ search!"

"I never asked to for you to do anyth-"

"_FULL-SCALE search!"_

"Yeah, yeah…Come on; let's go to form already…"

"Yes, yes Miss I-don't-care-as-long-as-it's-done-properly." Yuzuki muttered but that still couldn't hide the happiness in her voice because of the smile plastered on her face…it could rival that of Gin Ichimaru from Bleach…

_There I go again with the anime reference! I really got to stop doing that and soon!_

"I'm leaving…"

'If I tell her off, I'm bound to get a huge headache…' I told myself.

Taking my books, I locked my locker and walked to form with Yuzuki trailing behind me, as she's in my form.

**Ring!**

"Alright, let's start the day. Good morning, everyone." Mr Waddell said. "Okay, everyone sit down. Anderson, sitting down means sitting on a chair, not the desk." Mr Waddell scolded Anderson, another high school freshmen (Yr 10), I didn't know him well but he was sort of a school-drop out. Which makes me wonder if he should be here at all, considering his grades and how did he pass the exams?

"Alright, let's see who's here…Yuzuki Akatsuki…"

"Here!"

"Anderson Brown…is here…"

"…Alright I think everyone is here. The bell is going to rin-"

**Ring!**

"Alright go to your classes!"

"Hai. See you in the afternoon, Mr Waddell." Everyone chorused and left for their classes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Part 1 of this is now done! Time to do the next one! Review please! (-)/)"


	5. School: Part 2

Kitchen

Kitchen

A/N: I forgot to mention but right now, they are on the 3rd term of their school year (in Japan, they only have 3 terms…). An elective is basically a subject of your choice (e.g. cooking, wood work, fashion and design, etc) and it's a class mix of (in middle school, 7-9) year 10-12's. They change every semester but I'll have to make it every term because in Japan there's 3 terms.

Sorry…I'm becoming lazy…Language warning…

Please do review when you're done reading!

Chapter 4: School: Part 2

Classes were quiet, relatively speaking, and everything went smoothly…

Being a new term, we have new electives and my new sport elective is 'Racquet Sports'.

"Alright class, first of all, welcome to racquet sports. Second, for the first 3 weeks, we'll be learning badminton and for the rest of the time, we'll be doing tennis. Now let's go on the bus to the recreation centre." Ms Jounouchi said.

"Hai, sensei."

(A/N: Let's see how she goes…)

"Alright, to do hit a serve just drop the birdie (shuttle) and hit it. Remember it _must _be hit underarm! Remember it _must _be underarm! It seems easy but since some of you are use to tennis, the timing is different, and therefore it is difficult."

_Easier said then done…_I thought, after my fifth miss at the 'birdie'. "Damn it!" I, like all sports, terribly sucked at it…_It just won't hit!_

"Come on Reena! Hit it!" Yuzuki said impatiently, while mocking me at the same time.

"You know I have no forte in sports! Give me a break Yuzuki!"

"N-E-V-E-R! NOW _SERVE_!"

"SHUT IT!"

"JI-BA-JA-BA!"

"SHUT UP!" With that, I finally hit it (in my 10th try).

Yuzuki ran towards it…only to miss.

"Serves you right."

"Meh…" Yuzuki pouted, although it sounded awfully like 'che' to me. "Your turn to try."

**Pock! **

"There…that's how you do it!" Yuzuki gloated.

"Don't be _too _full of yourself…I can beat you in a rally. Whoever knew you were afraid of basketballs…" I muttered the last sentence.

"Hey!"

_Predictable little Yuzuki (she actually shouldn't be saying that as Yuzuki's birthday is before hers, but Yuzuki tends to act more childish then herself) ha ha…so easy to rile up. That's why…_

**Donk!**

"Hey! Don't hit it to my head!" Snapping out of my thoughts, I thoroughly gave Yuzuki a run for her money.

"Meh…"

"Damn you…" My eyes narrowed. _Don't get cocky…Ryoma could be your long-lost twin or something…_

"Class! Go get changed before heading to lunch!" Ms Jounouchi said, being the impatient person she was, seemingly patient.

"Hai, sensei."

With all that arguing – not really but – I lost track of time. Along with missing all the times I tried hitting the birdie…

Everyone hurriedly went to the change rooms but took their time in changing. I, however, changed as quickly as I could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch passed slowly…and it was pretty much boring. There were several people trying to be my friends but I dismissed them as being annoying. It wasn't because I was antisocial – though I am – it was the fact that I couldn't get myself to make new friendships. I would either hurt them, though not mean to do it, or they would betray me. That or I just didn't like funerals…I've had enough of them in my life.

I made my way up to the roof, as that may be the only to get some peace and quiet. Absentmindedly, I sat with my back leaning on the school roof's gates.

_Where's Yuzuki when you actually need her?_ I sighed.

_That reminds me… why did I agree to actually __**go **__to the Echizen's? It's not like I have an obligations to them but then again…_

"Reena! Oi! Reena!" A voice yelled in my ear.

Looking to see the culprit, for less of a better word, it was…no way…Ryoma Echizen.

"Huh? What the… HEY DON'T SHOUT IN MY EAR YOU COCKY BRAT!"

"Mada mada dane…"

"What the hell do _you _want?" I was annoyed. It was lucky knowing _no one _knew I slept over, knowing how our rumour club works. (Yes, there's a club for rumours, go figure…)

"To talk." Ryoma stated coolly.

"How surprising… You're not the type to actually even _start _a conversation after all."

"Che…" Ryoma said before sitting next to me.

It was actually a good thing he called out to me; otherwise I would have been too wrapped in my thoughts to eat lunch.

"Ittadakimasu…" We both said in unison, eating the lunch I made for us (in separate boxes, might I add).

"Reena," Ryoma said, making me look up at him…his golden eyes sparkling. "Do I know you?"

"Huh?" I said looking at my lunch. _What sort of question was that?_

"Did I know you before…before now?"

"I don't know. I had amnesia when I was really young by getting into a car accident so I might have…" I said sadly. _My mother just said that I should just move on and not linger in the past…what did she mean by that?_

"Sou…Me too."

"Really?" I knew this couldn't be just a coincidence…like Ms McKenzie said; there are no coincidences just inevitabilities… _There goes that anime reference again. I guess its 'Card captors' this time. _

"Ah…"

I put my lunch down, neatly wrapping it up, and turned my head to face him…

His eyes were showing sadness, annoyance and confusion. But you could only tell if you stared into them for a long period.

I reached out for him, to see if I could comfort him.

"Ryom-"

**Bang!**

The door that led to roof abruptly opened, ruining the moment and to see that Yuzuki did that made it a hundred times worst.

"REENA!! I _FINALLY _GOT IT! I CAN SHOW YOU IT RIGHT NOW!" Yuzuki yelled at the top of lungs, before realising that Ryoma was there. She nervously ran up to me and dragged me out.

Ryoma, for some reason or another, grabbed my other hand and ended up being pulled along too.

"What are you doing?" I asked calmly. This was Yuzuki's normal behaviour after all and it wasn't that surprising. It just hurt because of the pulling.

"Reflexes…" Ryoma mumbled.

"Then let go." Yuzuki hissed.

"Yadda."

"Brat!" Yuzuki mocked him.

"Eccentric." Ryoma shot back.

"Arrogant little-" Yuzuki started.

"Just shut up! Both of you!" I interrupted, but I made it sound like I was saying 'Shut up! Or I'll beat the both of you to a pulp. You can't blame me though the argument was right in my ears as well…

"Hai…" They both said, sweat-dropping.

It was another minute before we reached our destination, which was the computer room. Yuzuki was a computer – although this is too strong a word – genius after all.

_What's Yuzuki thinking? Isn't this supposed to confidential? Or did she hear our conversation and thought Ryoma would like to know as well? Yuzuki…you're none too well with secrets. It's in your eyes, but why? Are you just playing 'Match maker'? Jeez…_

Although I didn't notice it, my eye brows began twitching uncontrollably.

"Yuzuki," I started, trying to stay (or at least look) calm. "I thought this is confidential."

"I see no harm." Yuzuki said. She abruptly let go and went towards the computer (we were dragged into the computer room). "Besides…I'm sure would like to know too, ne?" Yuzuki said, winking at the said person.

"Ah." Ryoma said. He slowly stood up and motioned me to take a seat on one of the empty seats.

"I just told you predicament this morning and you already have results? Amazing…" I mumbled, sarcasm hidden deep within my words.

"Come see, come see!" Yuzuki had a glint of proud ness in her eyes that could put Keigo Atobe to shame, now that's saying something on its own!

"O…kay…" I said, Ryoma merely grunted.

"YUZUKI!" I snapped. Why in the world is she doing this? She hasn't ignored me like this since we were in sixth grade, while she was _supposedly _trying out new friendships…geez.

"It's about time you knew…" Yuzuki started. "It seems you two are just…attracted to each other…"

"What?"

3…

2…

1…

To Be Continued!

A/N: Sorry!

For:

The long update…

The stopping of chapter here but if I didn't it would go on _forever_!

PLEASE REVIEW MY WORK! I'D LOVE TO READ SOME FEEDBACK NOW AND THEN!

(-)/)" Bye!


	6. Secrets Revealed

Kitchen

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Please review!

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed!

"Yuzuki! Answer me!" I yelled. _Annoying little…Why won't she tell me?_

Silence…

"Alright…" Yuzuki answered.

I looked over to Ryoma…he seemed different. His eyes betrayed hurt, confusion and…was that lust I just saw?

"Ryoma?" I asked.

He didn't respond, that or he was rapped up in his own thoughts.

"(Cough) Anyway…" Yuzuki started. "If you want to know, it was when the both of you were starting pre-school. You two met each other and well…were like the happy little children you were,"

"Ok…" I stared at her in disbelief. _Now that makes great sense! NOT!_

"You two, also being cunning as you were, had planned to make a trip to a local park and both of your fathers had come. I don't know the **full **details but I do know that both your fathers had a bitter past between them. Then… came the accident. Two years after you two had become friends, Ryoma's mother and cousin, Nanako, were picking both of you from school." Yuzuki paused, wondering whether to keep on going or not.

"And then?" Ryoma asked, it seemed out of character and his voice had emotion to it…it had the emotion of 'curiosity'.

"Then…the four of you got into a car accident. Nanako suffered severe injuries and died soon after the crash, your mother was a injured but not critically. But you two were in a coma for 1 and ½ months. When you awoke, you had no memory of each other and your families cut each other off."

"Why…why didn't you…" I couldn't believe it. _Damn! If only my parents were alive! Then I could settle this predicament easily! Geez! _

"As for how Ryoma knew it was you…" Yuzuki said, directing Ryoma to speak.

"I went to one of your concerts in year 5 (about 5 yrs ago) and I've…kept track of you since then." Ryoma stated.

"Stalker!"

"I prefer the 'I keep a close on things'."

"Same thing!"

"They are different, Reena." Yuzuki said.

"I can't believe this! Ryoma I'm going to personally interrogate your father for information when we get home!"

"Reena, you are being too loud, don't want attract people now do you?" Yuzuki said in her matter-of-factly tone.

I pouted… "Fine…" I stormed out of the room, and was devising a plan that would **not **fail me… Shirayuki will always be the victor!

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and now the bell signalling the end of the day rang…

Reena ran all the way to the Echizen residence and was ready to do some damage!

_I'm going to settle this matter now!_

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry it's shorter then before. Next time, we'll see how Reena deals with Nanjiroh… (Laughs evilly) Please review!


	7. UP FOR ADOPTION!

Dear Loyal Readers,

I'm sorry to say this, but I am abandoning my story 'Kitchen'. If there should be anyone that wants to adopt this story for themselves, please PM me. Once again, I apologize, it's just I can't seem to write anymore about this story, I just can't seem to give it the proper essence. So, if anyone is willing to, please PM me!

I will give people about one or two months to see if they are willing to adopt this story, otherwise I will just delete it. Sorry for the trouble.

Sincerely,

_ReenaYuki-hime_

PS Oh, yes, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
